Reading Between the Lines
by MokaNeedsSleep
Summary: In which a lucky Swede bets upon fate to find his best friend. "So, what else do you know about him?" "That he'd like some pizza right about now… and he would like to be alone at home with his friend" PewdieCry. One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first PewdieCry fanfic! I made Cry blonde, as he mentioned something like that in an Amnesia game that he played. Also, I didn't use Pewds or Cry's real names as I recall Cry saying that he doesn't like it when his real name is mentioned… or something to that effect. I respect that.  
>One more thing, both guys are single. In other words, no breaking up was done in order for this scene to unfold.<br>I don't own any of the games mentioned in this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reading Between the Lines<strong>

Cry let out a breathy sigh as he lay down the large wooden box he was carrying onto the carpeted floor. He carefully opened the box and stared down at the brand new, mint condition, Batman comics inside.

The blonde sat down on the floor next to the box and began to carefully take them out, one at a time, and placed a price sticker on each.

His eyes lifted ever so often and scanned the bookshop he was working at; making sure no new customers had walked in.

His older sister had pretty much forced him out of his room to "get some sunlight". She had complained that her brother was spending every single moment of his time, locked up in his room, recording a new game or reading a new fanfiction or… Something. Her point was that he had not been out the house in a long time, if it wasn't for the usual taking out the trash or grocery shopping.

Cry rolled his eyes. It was his job to record games. He loved his job! But he also loved his sister and had listened to her.

Thus, the YouTuber had got a temporary job at the local bookstore not too far off from his house.

Not that working in a bookstore got him any sunlight either as his sister wished, but she was happy he was out for once.

This bookstore was in a small shopping complex that housed a quiet coffee shop, a Gamestop and the neighbourhood grocery store. In other words, it wasn't really that busy. Cry would be lucky if there were a handful of people in the store. At most, there was an old lady that would come in and glance at the baking books, or some businessmen who came to buy the commerce section of the newspaper or something. Other than that it was just Cry, and the large cardboard cut-out of Batman next to the new comic books he was offloading at the moment.

He scratched his blonde stubble and stared out the shop window and straight at the Gamestop that was just across the parking lot.

A frown pulled at his lips and Cry sighed yet again. He could be playing _Okami_, or _The Wolf Among Us_ or even some co-op with Pewds…

Speaking of the Swede…

The blonde pushed up off the ground and went to the counter where his laptop was stationed. He logged on, and rather shamelessly stole the Wi-Fi signal from the coffee shop next door. He went straight onto YouTube to check whether Pewdie had uploaded any new videos.

'That's strange,' he mused. Pewdie had not uploaded any new material in a few days, the last being the co-op of the _Minecraft _and _DayZ_.

Cry scrolled down his friends latest uploads and smiled at the unedited co-op with only Pewds and himself. It had been ridiculously amusing and fun to game with the Swede that night as his friend would keep throwing PewdieCry references out left, right and centre.  
>He didn't mind all the things Pewds would tell say, in fact he found it quite flattering. Not to mention he loved to see how the comments would end up…<p>

The blonde laughed as he scrolled down the comments, reading many "LIKE THIS VIDEO WITH YOUR FACE NOW!", "PEWDIECRY!" and most of all… "OMG CANON".

Pushing his black-rimmed glasses back up the bridge of his nose, Cry sighed decided it was time for a coffee break.

* * *

><p>The next day Cryaotic was back at the bookstore. He was behind the counter yet again, this time with a book in his right hand, the left holding a steaming cup of coffee.<p>

His glasses had slipped to the tip of his nose and were steamed up by the drink, but he really couldn't care. He was beyond bored. What he would do to be back in his room…

Cry's eyes found themselves staring at the Gamestop.

Today would be the perfect day to game. Hell, today would also be the perfect day to sleep. While it was still pretty warm, the skies had turned a dark grey and it looked like a storm would be breaking out soon.

The bell above the door chimed and Cry straightened himself and tried to look interested in his temporary job.

The old lady who usually came to browse had come in, but this time she had brought her small grandson with, who had immediately ran over to the Batman display Cry had set up the day before.

Cry offered the lady a smile and continued to stare at the book in his own hands while keeping an eye on the small boy.

The kid was dancing around the large Batman cut-out and jumping up and down when he had bumped the stand with the comic books from behind and Cry watched in horror as the stand wobbled from the force and fell forward, taking Batman with, too.

The child was wide eyed and broke into tears at the sight of Batman who was now chopped in half and Cry cringed as he ran over to see if the mint condition books were okay. He kneeled over and pushed the stand back up and sighed when all was well. He just had to reset the display now...

Cry scowled at the floor. '_I really do hate kids_.'

The old lady appeared behind Cry and apologized furiously. The blonde smiled sheepishly and laughed, saying it was all good as none of the books had been damaged.

In the end, she had actually ended up buying the baking books she always stared at, along with a comic book for her grandson.

As the door closed with a tingle, Cry turned back to the ruined display (and the dismembered Batman) and sighed.  
>He'd sort this mess out tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>It was raining.<p>

The blonde YouTuber was sitting on the bookshop floor, attempting to pick up all the comics that had spilled everywhere from the day before. Once in a neat pile, Cry had ran to the back room and brought a broom back to sweep away the bits of wood that had splintered off when the shelf fell.

He then stared at the two pieces of Batman and sighed.

'_Duct tape. Duct tape fixes everything._'

* * *

><p>Pewdie sneezed as he got out of the cab he had been in.<p>

He expected it to be sunny and warm when he had landed in Miami, not hot yet rainy.

The sandy haired Swede stared up at the sky and glared. It really would be a surprise when he pitched up at his best friends' door, sopping wet.

He could almost imagine it…

'_SURPRISE!' he'd scream as he'd hug Cry. Cry would stare at him, half in shock, half in amusement of the soaked Swede… Maybe he'd be a bit peeved at the rain water he'd splash at his friend in the process…_

Pewds sneezed again and stared at the place he had been dropped off at. Truth be told, he had no idea where Cry stayed. He knew the mysterious YouTuber stayed in Florida, but where – he had no clue.

He had asked before, he wasn't that bad a friend, but Cry being the secretive guy that he was, had only mentioned the name of the neighbourhood. Nothing more, nothing less.

So here he was, in an unknown neighbourhood, with no idea where he was going.

'_YOLO…_'

Thankfully enough, the cab driver had dropped him off at a shopping complex and Pewdie had managed to get to a café to warm up and dry off.

* * *

><p>Cry smiled at the duct tape job and then frowned. Whilst Batman was now whole… he now had a new utility belt of sorts.<p>

He shrugged, no-one would notice anyway.

The blonde Let's Play YouTuber sat down in front of the shelf and started repacking the comics when the door chimed. Cry craned his head out to the side to make sure that kid didn't come back for round two, and sighed when he saw a man in a dark coat come in.

The man looked a bit confused. "'Ellohs?" he called out.

Cry froze at the thick, familiar accent and shook his head. He coughed and waved in the direction of the man. "O-over here"

Cry heard a shuffling of feet and saw the stranger approach him. He felt his heart rate increase as he slowly looked up and saw the familiar, yet slightly wet, features of his best friend.

'…_I'm not wearing my mask…'_ thought Cry as he began to panic. '_No-one's seen my real face and known that it's me…'_

"Hey man, are you okay?" the Swede knelt down next to Cry and Cry moved closer to the shelf, bumping it by accident.

"Aah no!"

The shelf rocked and began to fall backwards, but Pewdie quickly reached forward and caught it before it collapsed again. The Swede narrowed his eyes at the sound of the mans' voice, but shook his head.

"T-thanks…" Cry muttered, utterly embarrassed of his actions. He coughed, trying to change his voice in hopes that Pewds wouldn't recognise him. As much as Pewdiepie was his best friend, he just wasn't comfortable with the world knowing who he was and how he looked. Too much had happened in the past…

'_But… It's Pewds…Then again he didn't even tell me he was coming here! But... _'

Cry shook his head and stared at Pewds, then behind him where a suitcase was rested.

"You okay, bro?" asked Pewdie again when he noticed the guy working at the bookstore begin to get all jittery and nervous.

"I-I'm okay, thanks"

Pewdie narrowed his eyes yet again and bit his lip. He then followed the gaze of the man before him to his own suitcase.

"Oh, I'm trying to find a friend"

Cry gave Pewdie an amused look.

"Eh, not like that bro! I have friends; I'm just tryin' to surprise one of my good friends. I have no idea where he lives though…"

Cry watched as Pewdie's gaze saddened and the dirty haired blonde looked at the carpeted floors.

"So how are you going to find him then?"

Cry was met with the sheepish grin of his best friend. "I… I don't know? I suppose I'm relying on fate at the moment. But I'm probably going to end up asking people just now. Someone is bound to know who he is!"

The blonde Let's Play YouTuber grinned at the Swede's comment and stood up, offering his friend a hand and pulling him up. "Fate may work!"

Pewdie dusted his pants and stared at the man and smiled. "It may, but I don't wanna be out too late with no idea where he lives. Anyway I'm pretty sure I saw a Gamestop across the parking lot… I'll go ask around there. They'll know who he is!"

Cry blinked. He couldn't let Pewds go off into the unknown… Sure, it sounded fun, but he's a friend…

'_Make an excuse, man!'_

"-It sure is coming down pretty hard now," said Cry quickly as he stared outside at the heavy downpour that started up. "Why don't you stay here for a bit until it clears up?"

Pewdie smiled at the man. "Thanks, bro. I really am quite cold at the moment…" muttered the Swede as he sneezed. A feint pink dusted his cheeks and he coughed awkwardly.

Cry tried his best not to laugh so he wouldn't give himself away, otherwise it'd be game over.

"S-so bro, I can help you set this display up so long"

"Thanks, friend"

* * *

><p>Some time had passed and the display was now restyled and done.<p>

Pewds had taken a step back and grinned. "I see you gave Batman a new utility belt"

Cry bit his lip, then gave his best friend a grin. "Shh, no-one must know. Especially my boss…"

The Swede giggled and nodded. "Your secret is safe with me, bro. I'm going to call you Batman now"

The American's eyes softened and he hummed in agreement. He walked back to the counter and sat down, while looking at Pewdie. "So, tell me about your friend"

"He's my best friend, actually…" said Pewdie, deep in thought. "He's rather mysterious; I don't even know what colour his hair is, or what shade his eyes are, or…" The Swede's words trailed off and he looked up at the man before him with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "Jeez, I must sound strange. I don't even know how my best friend looks"

Cry merely grinned at his best friend and propped his elbows on the counter. He rested his chin against an open palm and urged Pewdie to continue.

"I'm curious," breathed out the dirty blonde as he began twiddling his thumbs.

"O-oh?" Cry's eyes locked with Pewdie's sharp blue one's and Cry swore that he saw the Swede's eyes curve upwards at the corners.

"I mean, I know why he's all mysterious and stuff, just that we've been friends for a long time! We're proper bros! And I prefer to do this face to face, asking over Skype would be awkward…"

The American's breath caught in his throat and he ripped his gaze away from the Swede. _'Does he want to see my face that badly? What does he want from me…?'_

"…I need to meet the real him. As in I want to know who my best friend truly is. Skype calls aren't doing it for me anymore. Ya know?"

Cry leaned backwards. Yeah, he did know. He wished he could've been there for the Pewdiepie party. He wished he could actually co-op next to the Swede. He wished he could actually know that Pewdie was a real person and not just an online gaming persona.

"I guess I've wanted to come surprise him for a while, I just didn't know when the best time was… or if it was a good idea… But here I am." The Swede ran a hand through his hair and smiled at the blonde man before him. His eyes twinkled. "I don't suppose you know my friend? He goes by the name Cry or Cryaotic, sometimes even Chaoticmonki. He has a really cute laugh and a panty dropping voice"

Cry blinked at Pewds' change in tone and stared at the counter, which suddenly became very interesting to look at. He was trying to dismiss the blush that was now wafting over his cheeks. He slowly shook his head.

Pewdie pouted. "Damn, I'd hoped you did. I really do miss him, at least I think I do. I don't quite know what this feeling is… but..." Pewdie turned around to see that the rain was not pelting down on the earth anymore and he pushed away from the counter. "Well, I guess I'll go check at the Gamestop now. Thanks for listening, bro." Pewdie smiled and let his gaze linger on the blonde bookstore guy as he grabbed his bags and turned around.

"W-wait, don't go just yet!"

Pewdie stopped and turned around, an amused smile covering his features.

"… I-I'm sorry, friend. I was scared"

A laugh left the Swede's lips. "Don't worry 'bout it, Cry"

The blonde frowned. "… You knew it was me all along didn't you?"

Pewdie grinned and winked at Cry. "Course I did! I'm faaaabulous remember?"

Cry sighed and brought a hand up to his face, which was an attempt to cover up. "What has that got to do with anything?" he mumbled against his palm.

"Cry, I've seen your face already. There's no point in covering up," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "You're beautiful!"

A dark red hue covered the American's face and he lightly shoved the Swede from across the counter.

"You may be beautiful, but I'm fabulous!" Pewdie said through a giggle. He exhaled happily and smiled at Cry. "I went to the café before this. The waitress there said that you may have known who Cry was as whenever you were there, you'd be on your laptop on YouTube - either on your channel or my own"

Cry was speechless. He stared at the sudden smug look covering Pewds face and rolled his eyes. "So what if she didn't know where to send you? What then?"

"Fate, my dear friend, would have brought me to you." Pewdie said with a serious look, which was soon replaced by his sheepish grin. "If asking around didn't work, I would've gone door to door in search of my Cry-chan"

"You're bloody lucky, Pewds. You know that?"

Said man hummed happily. "Though that girl next door seemed to be eyeing you, me thinks. I disapprove! PewdieCry is the ship that will never sink!"

"Oh shut up you idiot!" Cry laughed as Pewdie fluttered his eyelashes at him and winked.

"B-but Senpai! You must notice me!"

With another roll of his eyes, Cry walked over to the side of the counter that Pewdie was at and one-arm hugged him around the shoulders. "Senpai already has"

"SUGOI!" Pewdie squealed in a high pitched school-girl voice as he returned the hug.

"So I suppose I know who your best friend is and where he lives then, hmm?" joked Cry as Pewdie and himself stopped laughing and leaned against the counter once more.

"I call it fate!" said Pewdie with a grin. "So, what else do you know about him?"

"That he'd like some pizza right about now… and he would like to be alone at home with his friend"

Pewdie hummed at this. "Bro, you are a big help!"

Cry had already gotten his keys and had begun to close up the shop; no-one would be coming out in this weather anyway.

As Pewds and himself were outside and he had locked the door, Pewds smiled at him. "So, would you like to do the outro, Cry?"

Cry let out his laughter and smiled. "Bro day every day, friend"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :D Thanks for reading! Reviews make me smile!<strong>


End file.
